


La jeunesse du capitaine Haddock

by BlueFloyd



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Il y a une vie avant Tintin, Le journal du capitaine, M/M, Préquelle, aventures en mer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Incipit des aventures du capitaine Haddock





	La jeunesse du capitaine Haddock

Appelez-moi Archibald. Croyez-vous vraiment que ma vie a commencé le jour de cette rencontre dans la cale du Karaboudjan ? Le problème des journalistes, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à tout rapporter à eux. Ils sont habitués à mettre en scène leur vie, et le pinceau de lumière qui les entoure laisse tout le reste dans l'ombre. Avant la rencontre d'une houppette, d'une paire de pantalon de golf et d'un fox terrier, j'avais vécu. J'avais connu l'amour, la mer, la navigation au long cours, les responsabilités que procure le commandement de plusieurs gros tonnages. J'avais fait mes classes à Brest, affronté des tempêtes et des mutineries, sombré dans l'alcool comme dans l'Arctique, mis un peu le boxon aux quatre coins du monde.

Oh ne vous méprenez pas, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec le blondinet. Il m'a fait découvrir bien des choses et a été une de mes plus belles aventures. Sans lui je n'aurai jamais mis le pied sur la Lune, ni pu restaurer l'honneur de mon ancêtre, ni rencontré cette canaille de Tryphon. Mais il a fallu choisir. Il n'aurait jamais délaissé ses scoops, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir, alors j'ai abandonné la mer. Le choix le plus déchirant que j'ai eu à faire, alors que je venais de la retrouver après être sorti de l'alcool. Mais je l'ai fait, pour lui.

Bien des années ont passé, et si j'ai longtemps été ce compagnon silencieux, ou ne s'exprimant que par épithètes, je ressens désormais le besoin de parler. Je ne dirai rien de notre vie commune, celà je lui laisse, que sa version fasse foi même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, même si j'aurai voulu qu'il parle plus de nous. Mais je vous parlerai d'avant. D'Archibald avant Haddock, des quarts de nuit et des demis de bière, de la rade de Valparaiso et du port d'Amsterdam. Je vous parlerai des océans, et des hommes qui les peuplent. Je vous parlerai de Chester et de Thémistocle, d'Allan et de Marcus, de Silvio et d'Adama. Je vous raconterai le passage du Détroit de Behring, le forçage du blocus allemand, l'hivernage à Puntas Arenas, les naufrages et les coups du sort, les amitiés indestructibles et les amours viriles. Je vous raconterai une vie en mer. Cela va prendre quelque temps, alors installez-vous confortablement.

Tout commence au tournant du siècle, dans la rade de Brest comme il se doit, le jour où j'ai pour la première fois entendu cette expression : « Mille milliards de mille sabords ! »...

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu un drabble, si ça vous inspire sentez-vous libre d'écrire la suite. J'aimerai beaucoup la voir exister, mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas des masses d'inspiration, c'était pour me remettre le pied à l'encrier.  
> Et fuck la Société Moulinsart et sa vision prédatrice des droits d'auteurs.


End file.
